


darkened horizons

by brujsedbones



Series: as my sovereign commands [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Character Study, Clothed Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Marking, Morning Sex, Rimming, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Mark was born a prince; people worshipping him is not anything new to him. But Yukhei—Yukhei wanting to show his unwavering loyalty and devotion is something else entirely.





	darkened horizons

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back and still has zero rights

They always have sex in the morning.  

Morning sex is different, but not for the reason one might think. The common notion is that morning sex is soft, loving and gentle, allowing each lover to explore the ridges and caverns that make up their partner while the cloak of slumber above them dissolves beneath the sun’s rays. And to some extent, it is for that.

For Prince Mark and his knight Yukhei, morning sex is simply more convenient. Yukhei must stand guard on Mark’s floor from 8am to 12am, and after such a long day, even speaking can be exhausting. Mark’s body has a terrible habit of waking him before the sun rises, but he learns to be okay with it. It’s hard to hate it when Yukhei buries his cock deep inside of him as the first rays of light kiss the darkened horizon. 

Yukhei is always so eager, so accommodating. He will pleasure his prince in any way he asks for it; fast, slow, hard, hands only, mouth only—time permitting, of course. And Mark loves that about him. 

He loves how Yukhei was practically made to take orders. He’d always been the more obedient between the two when they were growing up. Mark had briefly thought it a product of the circumstances—Mark, born into wealth and sovereignty, could flout the will of anyone and escape unscathed. Yukhei must learn to submit and silence himself in the knight program, where he also learns that “yes sir” and “no sir” are just as useful as a sword. But beyond that, Yukhei likes to listen and Yukhei likes to take orders, especially from Mark. 

In any regular situation, Mark doesn’t enjoy giving orders. It’s strange, because he is soon to be a king who will have masses of people waiting on him hand and foot, but the current monarch does not press the matter.

The people who do press are the other palace nobles. Children of the king’s trusted advisors, Mark’s hardheaded and relentless dongsaengs. They rile him up, make fun of him, and Mark is a lot more lenient with them than anyone else is. 

This time they take it too far, pushing Mark to his breaking point. There’s not an explosion or a big fight—just silence. Mark draws into himself, quiet and bitter, angry with himself for not being able to control or at least tame his young friends. Yukhei, never having experienced the noble lifestyle, stays out of it, but it’s difficult to ignore his best friend getting lost in his own head.

A powerless Mark is a grumpy Mark, and a grumpy Mark is unfit for rule. As the only son of the king, Mark must be fit for rule at all times, just in case something happens. Yukhei has a small idea; let Mark control him for a little bit until he feels a little more like himself. 

Yukhei has no problem giving himself over to Mark. He has long ago surrendered his pride in order to serve the crown, but his obedience extends so much farther for his best friend. Yukhei would do anything, be anything Mark needs him to be.

Mark is someone Yukhei trusts, someone who he adores and is proud to serve. It doesn’t hurt that Mark has become quite beautiful over the years, rendering Yukhei speechless even when most people would look like Hell has come down upon them.

Times like now, where Mark’s tousled hair and sleepy eyes make it difficult for Yukhei to get his request out.

Yukhei enters the room to find Mark sitting on the windowsill with his bare feet hanging out of the window. His inner royal guard wants to scream at Mark that it’s not safe, to draw him inside and sit him on the bed and away from immediate danger, but he figures that would only annoy Mark further. Instead, Yukhei comes in and kneels at Mark’s side. He keeps his head down, but he can feel the curious gaze burning into his scalp.

“What are you doing?” Mark asks, bewildered.

“Good morning, my lord,” Yukhei replies, completely ignoring the question. He braces for Mark’s reaction. Yukhei only refers to Mark as his lord in extreme situations.

“Seriously, Yukhei, what’s up with you?” Mark asks, shoving at his shoulder, “is somebody watching us or something? I can just send them away.”

“I want…I want to worship you,” Yukhei chokes out, suddenly overcome with embarrassment. 

Mark, totally oblivious to Yukhei’s plight, cracks a small smile. “Don’t you already do that? With the whole ‘prince’s knight’ gig and all.”

“No, Mark,” Yukhei insists, grabbing the prince’s hand gingerly, “I want to give myself to you. I want you to use me and let me please you.”

The knight keeps his head pointed towards the ground, so he misses the caravan of emotion that passes on Mark’s face when he realizes Yukhei is being serious. He ducks his head shyly as well. 

“I see,” Mark says, tips of his ears turning pink.

Mark was born a prince; people worshipping him is not anything new to him. But Yukhei—Yukhei wanting to show his unwavering loyalty and devotion is something else entirely.

The prince stands and guides Yukhei over to the bed. He sits on the edge of it, and Mark crawls into his lap to straddle him. The prince gently scratches over the hair at Yukhei’s nape, and goosebumps rise on the knight’s skin just as Mark slots their mouths together.

The first time they had done this, Yukhei had been surprised at how good of a kisser Mark was. He was pretty much under constant surveillance, so sneaking out to see someone hadn’t been an option. Mark eventually confessed that his dongsaengs, Jaemin in particular, often sought him out for kisses, and Mark indulged them. 

It had felt strange at the time, but now Yukhei has never been more thankful. Mark’s mouth is warm and sweet, opening right up for Yukhei’s tongue to push inside. It’s mildly infuriating how good at kissing Mark is, making Yukhei’s heart pound against his ribcage and compelling him to tug Mark closer.

“Is this what you want?” Mark whispers against his knight’s lips. 

Mark’s pupils are blown wide, blinking owlishly, and it takes a second for Yukhei to stop staring at him so he can answer, “It’s not about what I want. This is about you.”

Mark rolls his eyes. “But,” he begins, rolling his hips down against Yukhei’s, “do you enjoy it?”

Unable to resist, Yukhei’s hands leave Mark’s waist to grab his ass. He drags Mark forward the same time he raises his own hips, and the friction between them is intoxicating even through the several layers of clothing. Mark moans quietly, head thrown back, but Yukhei brings him back to earth by speaking right underneath his ear, “You have no idea how much I love having you on top of me like this.”

A furious blush spreads across Mark’s cheeks, and he leans back into Yukhei so he will not comment on it. They spend much more time kissing than they usually do, but on this particular morning, there’s something about letting Mark escape him that feels illegal. Mark seems to feel the same, arching into Yukhei’s chest and winding his arms tight around his neck.

Very gently, Yukhei picks Mark up and lays him out on the bed. Mark’s skin seems to glow under the lamplight, marking him as something beautiful, untouchable.

Yukhei lets his eyes travel down further, down to Mark’s prominent collarbones, exposed from where his shirt hangs down low. It’s not regal at all; it’s a plain t-shirt marked by the logo of some motor company Yukhei used to work at before he became a full time knight. It’s one of Yukhei’s shirts, which explains the way the fabric slides down and shows the sharp planes of Mark’s chest.

Mark’s wearing loose sweatpants, his own this time, and Yukhei can see Mark’s dick pressing against the fabric. He smiles at the image, hooking his fingers into the waistband. 

“I’ll take these,” Yukhei says as he strips Mark of his pants, forgetting that knights don’t say that to princes. He doesn’t think about it much once he realizes Mark doesn’t have any underwear on, his dick standing proud and swollen.

Yukhei pushes against the insides of Mark’s thighs, fascinated by how easily they fall apart. Mark’s dick is very, very hard from about half an hour of making out and undulating hips on the bed. Yukhei would be amused if he weren’t so turned on by it as well. He guides Mark’s legs over his shoulders, resisting the urge to smile when Mark’s breath catches.   
  
Yukhei begins right above Mark’s knee, kisses soft and feather light. He trails them all the way up to his hip bones. They begin as close mouthed, but as he travels farther up the smooth expanse of skin, Yukhei’s tongue begins to dart out.

He gives the other leg the same treatment, and Mark starts to squirm restlessly. Yukhei brings a hand up to press his hips down into the mattress. Mark whimpers at that, and Yukhei takes pleasure at both the sound and the way the prince’s muscles begin to twitch beneath his lips.

Their sex is usually intimate, as all sex happens to be, but for an extended period of time they can strip away their titles of Prince and Knight and just be Mark and Yukhei. This time is different, because every cell in Yukhei’s body aches to just  _ give _ . He wants Mark to take everything he has to offer. He wants to feel inferior, less than, blessed with just the opportunity to breathe the same air as a prince, to kiss him and touch him and hold him like they belong to each other.

Yukhei pushes Mark’s shirt up to play with his nipples, which have become quite stiff in the chilly temperatures of the room. He runs his thumb gently over the hardened nub, but Mark squirms like he did something major. He’s just sensitive there, something Yukhei recalls with a small grin. 

Sliding his hands back down to get a firm grip on his prince’s tiny waist, Yukhei begins to press close mouthed kisses into the skin. He starts at the paneled sections of Mark’s stomach, pausing to briefly dip his tongue into his navel. Mark shivers but offers no protest, so Yukhei continues on, kissing up Mark’s chest. 

Yukhei gestures for Mark to take the shirt off, but the prince shakes his head, “I’m going to leave it on.”

When Yukhei remains confused, Mark continues on, tugging at the neckline, “It’s dirtier this way,” he whispers, “I like it.”

Of course. With the prince-knight roleplay comes the taboo. Ordinary princes and knights do not fuck each other. Mark knows this, and is getting off on it.

Yukhei cracks a smile. “As you wish, my lord.”

For the first time this morning, Yukhei’s teeth begin to nip at the skin. Mark hisses at the feeling but relaxes right after, his knight’s tongue working magic. Yukhei sucks on the skin, only pulling back when there is a tiny violet bruise in the place his teeth were before.

He repeats this, claiming any pale expanse he can find and marking it up. The prince is absolutely restless, hips rising and falling without much thought. His inner thighs are quite sensitive, and Yukhei relishes in this, keeping one hand on them at all times. 

A particularly hard bite sends Mark reeling, his hair flying to Yukhei’s hair to hold him steady. He fucks up the styling, but he’s far too gone to care about it or what it could imply to anyone who sees it. Yukhei seems to enjoy this tiny bit of abandon from Mark, who is always so calculated and meticulous, and he increases the suction on that one area. 

It comes out considerably darker than the rest, and Yukhei presses a soft kiss to it while holding eye contact with the prince. A tremor passes down Mark’s spine at the expression.

“You’re so rough,” Mark rasps out.

Yukhei looks up at him from between his thighs, hair in disarray, “Sorry. I just love them.”

“Don’t apologize,” Mark says, petting Yukhei’s hair down even though he’s just going to mess it up again in a few seconds, “I like it that way.”

Mark’s cheekbones are dusted pink after his confession, and it only makes Yukhei suck on his skin harder. The prince is mid-swallow when Yukhei bites down at the top of his thigh, but he gives up on it halfway through to swear, and the sound becomes choked and half baked.

“Fuck,” Mark whines, canting his hips up. Yukhei is very familiar with the face his best friend is making; it’s exactly how he looks when he is on the edge, about to come. The prince spreads his legs wider, but Yukhei grabs onto them to hold them where they were. Mark borderline squeaks when Yukhei’s calloused fingers pressed into the marks he left in his wake, pulsating and purple.

The hickeys get closer to Mark’s dick, but they also become closer together, darker and increasing in area. Mark’s other hand comes flying down to grip Yukhei’s honey blond strands, squirming uncontrollably. If Mark was about to come before, he certainly is now, the manhandling and slight pain about to do him in. Yukhei, satisfied with his work, stops and sits back to admire his handiwork.

Mark’s eyes flash open. He’s half angry half terribly aroused, so he uses his grip in Yukhei’s hair to drag him up for a kiss. The first thing Yukhei registers is that it’s hot, and there’s more tongue than there was before. Now that Mark’s angry, Yukhei thinks he will have no problem giving orders. 

“You wanted me to use you?” Mark breaks the kiss to ask. 

“Yeah,” Yukhei breathes, chest heaving, “please.”

Mark only smiles at his desperation. “Get on your knees.”

Yukhei obliges, sliding to his knees touch the floor. Mark cards his fingers through his hair softly.

There’s a hint of a smile on the knight’s lips as he watches his prince, eyebrows furrowed and mouth set in a line, stand up on shaky knees. “Are you angry with me, my lord?”

“Only a little,” Mark answers shortly. Then he shoves his dick in Yukhei’s mouth so he can’t speak anymore.

Mark immediately feels bad, so he pulls out a little bit so Yukhei can breathe properly. The knight relaxes his throat and lets Mark ease into his mouth. Yukhei immediately wraps his lips around Mark’s cock and sucks gently, tongue working on the underside as much as it can while having his mouth stuffed like that.

Mark begins thrusting his hips, gently at first, testing the waters. Once he’s sure Yukhei can take it, he lets go. He chases the hot, wet sensations of his best friend’s mouth around his cock, whimpering at how much he seems to like it. 

He threads his fingers through Yukhei’s silky hair, as perfect as the rest of him. “Look at you,” Mark coos, hips slowing down, “taking it so well.”

Yukhei only moans around him in response. His hands, once folded in his lap, come up to grip at the front of Mark’s thighs for some kind of stability. The prince’s cock is heavy in Yukhei’s mouth, and it’s so hot that he nearly goes cross eyed from how much he is feeling.

Mark tugs on Yukhei’s hair, tilting his head back so he can force his cock further down, into his throat. Yukhei’s grip on Mark’s thighs is so steely that it hurts, but Mark keeps on, wanting to fuck Yukhei’s mouth as long as he will let him. 

Mark releases his knight’s hair to place his palms just above his ears. Yukhei looks up at him, wide eyed, innocent, and trusting, and the prince is momentarily rendered speechless by the heady wave of pure power that crashes over him.

When Mark bucks his hips forward, he pushes in deeper than he originally planned to, making Yukhei gag. The tears forming on the edge of his eyes slip down, cutting wet tracks down his face. Breathing heavily, Mark looks down at him with half lidded eyes, observing the puffy lips and saliva dripping from his chin. He looks orgasmic, too gorgeous to be real, and Mark shuts his eyes tight as if to commit the image to memory.

The breakneck pace the prince had set begins to slow and he becomes more lenient with Yukhei. He gestures for him to use his hands, knees buckling when that huge palm comes up to wrap around his cock.

Yukhei tilts his chin up, licking a long, wet stripe up the underside of his shaft. Once he reaches the end, he begins to suck on just the head and jerk off the rest of Mark’s dick. Yukhei’s tongue, skillful in the way it dips and curls, licks the precome from the tip and disperses is further down the length. Mark’s knees begin to shake as the tongue dips into the slit, collecting it immediately.

Mark is getting unbearably close, the heat of Yukhei’s pliant lips bringing him close to the edge again. He would love to finish right here and now, but he looks down at his knight and his eyes catch on something. 

Yukhei’s dick is pressing up hard against the fabric of his regal trousers, and Mark can see the effort it is taking him to not cave and touch himself. He figures that delaying his own orgasm is tolerable if it means Yukhei suffers some more.

The idea Mark has is not something they do often, but it happens often enough for him to know how that Yukhei adores it. Mark pulls out of Yukhei’s mouth, pointedly ignoring how his dick seems have a pulse of its own, and clambers onto the bed.

He gets on his knees and elbows and arches his back for Yukhei, putting his hole on display. Yukhei has not moved an inch from his previous position at the foot of the bed, but even from Mark’s distance, he can hear how hard Yukhei swallows.

“What are you waiting for?” Mark asks, voice muffled by his arm, “come eat me out.”  

Pressing his cheek to the bedsheets, Mark reaches with his other hand and grasps his other ass cheek, spreading himself for Yukhei’s viewing pleasure. Yukhei shifts, the tightness in his trousers nearly impossible to ignore. But he does ignore it because right now, he and Mark are not childhood friends. Mark is a young prince and Yukhei is his knight, who vowed several years ago to do anything to keep the prince happy and safe from danger. And if that includes worshipping him in the most intimate of ways, then so be it.

Mark grips the headboard, anchors himself with white knuckles and taut arms. His spine arches into the plush mattress, every vertebra outlined as Yukhei finally moves behind him like he was instructed, covering him in open mouthed kisses, teeth bared.

Yukhei’s front teeth scrape over a hickey, and Mark sighs, loud and content. He pushes his ass back, silently begging for him to get on with it, and it strikes Yukhei that Mark is quite...submissive. 

While Yukhei just loves to give and give and  _ give,  _ Mark is the kind of submissive that leads him to take anything and everything he is given. A pillow prince, if you will, but Mark never makes demands—he is too timid, too demure to request anything unless he’s already entangled in pleasure.

Yukhei presses a stupid kiss over the hickey, and Mark feels his own cock throb in response. He hears himself whisper, “Yes,” as Yukhei’s hands fall to the outside of his legs. Yukhei crouches, his breath hot on the back of Mark’s thighs.   
  
“Hurry up,” Mark murmurs. 

Yukhei chuckles at his best friend’s impatience. “Maybe I want to take my time with you, Mark,” he murmurs against the smooth skin of his thigh, honorifics momentarily flying out of the window, “did you ever think about that?”

Mark decides not to answer, catching Yukhei’s gaze from around the outside of his thigh. His own mouth opens as Yukhei’s does, tongue unfurling and mirroring the knight’s, and then Yukhei is licking a hot, wet stripe from the side of Mark’s knee to the crease between his thigh and hip. One wide palm sweeps down Mark’s spine and presses into the dip at the small of his back, smoothing over the skin. Mark moans, and swallows thickly.   
  
The older man hums in delight and then rears up over the prince, large hands planted on top of Mark’s smaller ones, helping to hold flesh apart while his tongue wets the puckered hole. Yukhei groans as Mark’s eyes roll up in his head. A tremor runs through both of them, though neither one is sure where it begins, or where it ends, only that it serves to make them both light headed and half delirious.   
  
“That’s it,” Mark murmurs, pushing back into Yukhei’s mouth,“That’s so good, baby. You’re so perfect.”

There are many things Yukhei developed in the knight program, but there are only two that are prominent: impeccable swordsmanship, and a desire to know he’s doing well. Mark knows this, and he plays on it almost evilly.

“Perfect?” Yukhei echoes, eyes glittering.

“Of course,” Mark coos, “you’re so good to me, baby. More, please.”

Yukhei’s cock twitches at Mark’s begging, prompting him to lick broadly over the entrance again. One of Mark’s hands leaves off his ass cheek and blindly flails until it grips Yukhei’s hair. He yanks hard, pushing his ass back and pulling Yukhei forward with a bitchy little growl that makes Yukhei chuckle at his impatience.

“Please, Yukhei, I need it,” Mark whines. “Treat me like a princess. Make it good.”

Yukhei obliges. Mark called it—Yukhei loves eating ass, especially Mark’s ass, making the prince wet and pliant so that he comes apart at the seams. The blond goes all in, face flushing, tongue slipping as his fingers grip and pry and attempt to hold Mark still.   
  
“You taste good,” Yukhei rasps, pressing this thighs together tight. He’s hard as hell, painfully so, but he resists the urge to tuck one of his hands into his trousers. His own pleasure is secondary; all he wants to think about, all he  _ can  _ think about is his prince.

 Savoring Mark on his tongue, Yukhei spits, lets it drop, and contemplates the dark pink of Mark’s opening. “Gonna open up for me?” 

His voice drops and his thumb circles the tight ring of muscle, “Gonna let me fuck this?” 

Mark gasps, taken aback by the pure  _ need  _ in Yukhei’s voice. The knight lets out a small hum of contentment, cooing softly as his thumb slips in easily, and he can’t help but grin as Mark opens for him.   
  
There’s a choked gasp from Mark, knuckles white as he grips the sheets. “Fuck, Yukhei, gonna let you fuck me any way you want.”

Mark leans forward so the contact is lost, but he is already twisting around to face Yukhei. “Take your clothes off,” he says quietly.

Yukhei is bewildered. He had only planned to use his hands and mouth on Mark. Actually fucking him was never apart of the plan.

When he voices this to his prince, Mark’s eyes turn pleading. “Please, Yukhei, I need to be fucked.”

“Mark,” Yukhei begins, but he gets cut off by the prince looping his arms around his neck. He tilts his head to the side, grinning mischievously, and Yukhei becomes afraid.

“You’re mine, right? You’re supposed to do whatever I say?” Mark asks, and it’s not  _ fair.  _ He knows how intoxicating his proximity is, and he’s using it to his advantage, pressing up against Yukhei shamelessly. He can only nod at the question.

Mark leans in close so his lips are just beneath the shell of Yukhei’s ear, “Well I want you to fuck me.”

Yukhei can hardly say no to that. He lets Mark pull his tunic over his head and throw it across the room. Mark busies himself with reaching for lube as Yukhei strips his pants off, tossing it in the same vicinity as his shirt.

The worship, the roleplay—all of it was starting to fall apart now, spiraling away into nothingness as Mark settles back onto his knees and elbows. Passion comes and takes its place, lips hot against the knobs of Mark’s spine as Yukhei fucks him open, one finger turning into two and two into three. 

Mark can’t see much, but he sighs as he catches sight of Yukhei’s length, stupidly hard and prettily oozing precome from the tip. The desire is overwhelming, all consuming, and he pushes his ass back into Yukhei’s hands insistently.

Yukhei sinks into him easily, own breath catching from the tightness. Mark moans long and low, back arching like he’s never been this full before. Yukhei likes that, fucking adores it, so he grabs Mark by the hips and pushes all the way in until his thighs are flush against Mark’s ass.

God, Mark is so  _ tight _ , sucking Yukhei in beautifully. He loves it so much that he keeps his hands where they are, squeezing the small hips and delivering deep, measured thrusts when he finally starts to fuck him.

The knight trails a palm up his best friend’s back, bunching up the fabric of the shirt and gathering it in his hand. He uses it as a makeshift harness, pulling Mark’s plump ass back against him, pounding him harder. The sound echoes through the room loudly and Mark whines into his arm, thoroughly embarrassed. 

Unable to keep himself upright, Mark’s knees begin to slide backwards. This traps his cock between the mattress and his body, a delicious friction that’s twenty different types of overwhelming. He chases it, hips fucking down and away from Yukhei, leaving the knight to chase him so he can fuck him properly. 

Yukhei’s goal had been to give Mark a little of his power back. It backfires terribly; Mark has become a slave to feeling, eyes fluttering shut and chest heaving as Yukhei fucks into him. The knight recognizes this, and the complex rush of emotion he feels sends his mind elsewhere.

There’s obvious disappointment because his plan had failed, but he also cannot help but be proud of himself for reducing his prince to this state. No, not reducing—guiding. Because even when Mark is fucked out and teary eyed, he is still celestial, otherworldly, superior in every way, shape, and form.

“Yukhei,” Mark pants out, voice barely audible over the noisy collide if their thighs, “Yukhei, baby, I want to see you.”

The knight’s hips and heart both stutter in rhythm, but he pulls out and allows Mark to turn and face him. Mark almost knocks his knight back with the force of his kiss, bruising and harsh. He winds his arms around Yukhei’s neck and drags him back down to the bed.

Yukhei wraps one arm around Mark’s waist securely, using the other one to set him down on the mattress. Mark doesn’t stop kissing him, reaching down between their bodies to guide Yukhei’s engorged cock back into his hole.

It’s much slower like this, allowing Yukhei to reach deeper. Mark barely lets them come up for air, kisses needy and insistent, keeping Yukhei near to him. Yukhei goes down to balance on his elbows, grinding into Mark slowly. His mouth opens in a whine once Yukhei’s tip rubs against his prostate, but the knight stays close, running a thumb over Mark’s cheekbone softly, like he is porcelain. Like he’d shatter if the knight dare be any rougher.

It had been ridiculous for Yukhei to assume that he could keep up the whole charade for the duration of their time together. What a fool he had been, thinking he could detach himself from his feelings and fuck Mark like he wasn’t in love with him.

In a room filled with sunlight, cock buried deep inside the most breathtaking, kind, intelligent man he has ever known, all Yukhei can feel is love.

He looks into Mark’s eyes as he asks, “Are you going to come?”

“Yes,” Mark replies, swallowing yet another of his own broken cries. His back arches so their chests are pressed together. 

Yukhei grabs his cock in a callous riddled fist. “Then come for me, princess,” he says, and Mark does, almost like he had been waiting for Yukhei’s word the whole time.

Yukhei pulls out and begins to jerk off over Mark’s thighs. He uses his come covered hand, and the slide of it is way too easy. He never gets to come inside of Mark—it’s understandable, because no one wants to go the whole day with come dripping out of them—but it’s a privilege he would like to have. He comes just thinking about it, but accepts his fate as he leans down to lick his own cum off of Mark’s thighs.

The hickeys are dark purple now. Regal, the color of royalty. Yukhei almost wants to laugh.

Mark goes to check the time and his eyes nearly pop out when he reads 8:37am. “ _ Yukhei,”  _ Mark hisses, “you’re late!”

“Am I?” the knight murmurs, not making an effort to move from between Mark’s muscled thighs. He lazily runs his tongue over one of the many dark hickeys, “that’s too bad.”

Mark whimpers softly at the feeling; they’re much more sensitive than he was expecting. He inhales a shaking breath and tries hard to think rationally. “You’ll get in trouble.”

Yukhei does move at that, but only to come face to face with his sovereign. “I was near you, was I not?”

Mark furrows his eyebrows. “Yes, but—”

“And I made you happy, did I not?” Yukhei presses on. He’d probably get beheaded if anyone heard him cut the prince short, but Mark only blushes at the question.

“Yes,” he says, not meeting Yukhei’s eyes. Yukhei only smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to Mark’s temple. 

“I have fulfilled my duties. I think I will be fine,” Yukhei announces with an air of finality. He stands up and extends a hand to Mark, “Now, will you be joining me in the shower, Your Highness?”

It’s unwise. The marks on the prince’s thighs are still pulsating from how roughly they were created, and he’s just had the life fucked out of him. Nothing productive can come from the two of them being naked together. 

He takes the hand anyway, knees wobbling precariously, because Yukhei will always take care of Mark, and there’s nothing Mark loves more than Yukhei.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on christmas eve but there was never a good time to post it...I wanted to get the virgin's sob story out of the way and that was my top priority
> 
> if u hadn't noticed, this is in a series, which means there will be another installment in this same universe that I am already so excited about
> 
> happy new year everyone, and thank you for reading!!
> 
> 181231  
> -M


End file.
